Michaels Hauntting Passed
by c opps22
Summary: Michael's passed comes back to seek revenge and the knowledge of his family from his secretive past collides with his real family, how will Michael ever be able to put his past behind him if everyone around him knows? Will they ever treat him the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Haunting Passed**

_Michael has been all over the world. He's loved, hurt and even been broken, but when his past comes back to seek revenge and the knowledge of his family from his secretive past collides with his real family, how will Michael ever be able to put his past behind him if everyone around him knows? And will they ever treat him the same again? _

_Note: my wounderful friend has reviewed my spelling and I hope you like it. And as sad as it is I do not own Burn Notice or the characters related to the show:( but I do own my ideas, and the charaters I make up:)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**Chapter 1**

"Michael, this isn't a life," yelled Madeline at her son for the thousandth time since he was confined to Miami after being burned.

Michael signed as he drifted back from his thoughts to the always endless conversations with his mother about his 'life still'. "…your brother has gotten his life back on track. Why can't you? You have Fiona, why?"

"Mom" he said interrupting her before she could go any farther. "It's not that simple for me, ma, you know that." He added with frustration in his voice as Madeline placed the always lit cigarette in her mouth remembering all the guns, clients, and people with guns that had been in her day to day life since her oldest son's return.

Balancing it between her lips she replied "Yes, I do but that just makes it more evident of the life still change you need to have." The door opened as Michael grunted and rested his head on the dining room table where he spent many of days staring at the uneatable meals his mother made and he refused to eat.

"Hey Maddie, have you seen an envelope I might have left here last week?" Sam said charmingly as he walked in and shut the door behind him. Madeline nodded and took another puff of her cigarette and rolled her eyes at her son's unwillingness to communicate, as she turned and headed into the kitchen. Sam looked to the table and found the evidently frustrated Michael with his head resting on the table. Cheerfully he took a seat a cross from his friend. "Hey Mikey, I think I found a client that is in need of your special skills and mine, of course, plus the pay's there as well."

Michael raised his head off the table and looked at the delighted, washed up Navy Seal sitting across from him. "What's the job Sam?" he said in his always 'very enthusiastic' tone.

With a chuckle Sam asked "what does your mom want you to do this time?"

With a glare from Michael and another chuckle from Sam, Madeline walked back into the room drawing both of the men's attention. With both a new cigarette and a yellow folder in her hand she came closer to them. She handed the folder to Sam as she continued her one sided conversation with Michael. "You really should try to start putting some stability in your life, Michael." Looking back at Sam she said "don't you think so, Sam?"

"I'm just going to stay out of this one Maddie," and with that he backed up just slightly from the table. The chair screeched across the floor as Michael shot him a 'your so lucky you can' and a 'you better not leave or she might pin me to the wall and torture me with those cigarettes' look at Sam as he stood up from the chair.

Just before Michael was going to answer his mother's statement for the fifth time, the back door slammed shut saving him from the head wrenching argument. Fiona came bouncing in the room with a 'I know something Michael Westen doesn't' look. "Guess who I found out front Michael?" she asked with a smile on her face. Before he could answer the door shut again and in walked trouble.

"Nate! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? A brother can't just stop by and surprise his bro?"

"Sure, but just not you Nate."

"I'm offended by that bro…but"

_But, there is always a 'but' with Nate,_ Michael thought to himself.

"But since you're wondering, I do have a friend that I owe a little favor or two to, and when I heard about his problem I thought it was a great opportunity to pay him back and to work with my big bro again." He said as he moved over and patted his brother on the arm.

"Great" Michael said with his teeth tightly clenched and a forced smile on his face.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter 2**

_Note: I hope you love it! I have been reviewing and correcting these 2 chapters and hope to have a 3__rd__ up soon. _

_I don't own Burn Notice_

"Nate, what is it that this 'friend' owes you for exactly?" Michael asked with anger in his voice as he stood with his arms crossed.

His mother broke in while blowing smoke out of her mouth and into his face "Michael, stop being so skeptical of you brother. If his friend is in trouble then just help him."

"It's ok Mom, Michael is just curious that's all," stepping in front of his mothers sight. Turning back to Michael he replied, "He helped me a few years make with a little money problem that's all."

_A little money problem, Nate never has little money problems, _he thought before asking "How much do you owe his"

"Just a few grand that's all," Nate replied as quickly as he possibly could.

"A few grand! How much trouble is he in?" _Once again bailing my brother out of his 'bad luck' as he calls it. _

"Something about him having to do some errand for his boss and his boss holding his kid in some warehouse here in Miami ," Nate explained trying to play to his brothers every weakness.

"A warehouse in Miami , that's all you have?" he looked disappointedly at his friends who, since a kid was involved, were looking like they were willing to do anything at the moment. Focusing back on his brother he continued. "What's this friend's name, I'll look into it. No promises and we," glancing up at Sam and Fi, "will see what we can do."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you man. I'm staying with him right now, you know to keep an eye on him. His name's Jack Simmons."

"Ya, that's me, mister dependable." Michael chuckled with an annoyed look on his face at the fact that in the past few years that he's been trapped in this sunny hell hole, he's had to help his brother with extremely difficult jobs for absolutely no pay on more then one occasion.

Michael turned to talk to Sam about the job he had as Fiona, Madeline and Nate walked into the kitchen to find a few beers and also something decent for lunch. "Hey Sam, can you talk to some of your cop buddies and see what you can find on Jack Simmons." Sam nodded. "What's the job you have?."

Sam remembered the yellow folder and the whole reason he came and he began to smile again. "This swim suit model has had some bad luck with her newest boyfriend and, let's just say, it's over."

"Then why does she need your help, or my help for that mater."

"Well he wasn't as accepting of the break up as she thought he was. He has been following her and coming to the shoots and then three days ago she found him trying to brake into her house. Basically he's stalking her."

"Where is she right now?"

"I put her in a hotel downtown, the Oral."

Spotting his mother coming back in, he jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in and headed toured the door. "Ok, I'll go talk to her and see what details I can find that might help me figure out why he's following her."

Michael was almost to the door when a crashing noise came from both the front and back door being kicked in simultaneously. Before any of the four armed people that happened to be in the house could draw there guns Michael felt the sharp pain of a needle go into the side of his neck. Everyone turned to check on their friend and bother, as he blacked

out and hit the ground.

"Michael!" Madeline and Fiona yelled as they all saw him hit the ground. As Fi raised her gun to shoot the man that attacked him, she was stopped by the tall man pointing the gun at the collapsed Michael on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The tall white older looking man with brown hair said.

Sam and Fi turned around to find three more guys with guns pointed at them. The man spoke again "Make another move and I have no problem shouting him." With his gun still aimed at the defenseless Michael.

Fiona and Sam shared a glance and both ran every option through their heads before they both dropped their guns with no workable ideas on how to disarm the three guys and keep Michael from getting shot. Sam turned and nodded at Nate and he followed their diction, knowing that he was way out of his element.

"Very good" pointing to his three men he motioned for them to come. They stepped forward and patted down all four of them and removed all of Fi's weapons.

The man gave a sideways look at the small framed women in surprise and Fi just laughed with a shrug.

"I think we should all take a seat, and just talk for a few." The man's men came over and pulled them all over to the table and tied them to the wooden chairs that surrounded the dinning room table with rope they had brought. Then they placed each of their hands on the table and after a little fight, mainly from Fi, they got all but Madeline's hands duck taped to the table. As the one man moved over to tape hers the man spoke "Not hers, if she tries anything just shoot him." Pointing his gun once again at Michael which made everyone at the table hold their breath, knowing how many people in the world would like to see that happen. Michael was now tied to the chair with his hands taped to the arms of the chair even though he was still unconscious.

"What do you want?" Madeline shouted with tears falling down her face as she looked and her defenseless son sitting across from her.

"Just to have a small chat with my former brother-in-law." Hitting Michael on the shoulder as hard as he possibly could with an open hand.

_(Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think in you're your REVIEW please. Thank! I will try to post more in the next few days I have been correcting these last 2chapters and have testing the next 2 weeks in school but I hope to have more by Friday or Saturday. )_


End file.
